Craftworld El'doryyn
El'doryyn is a highly militarized craftworld - Many more Eldar than usual find themselves on the path of the warrior. This is perhaps because of the craftworld's location, so near to imperial space, that the Eldar living there feel a call to defend their home. For they engage often in battle with the imperium. Many battles with space marines have taught the Eldar of El'doryyn an important lesson: the power of armor. Not the primitive and clunky power armour worn by the space marines, but the elegant and agile tanks of the Eldar. Over many years of fighting space marines and imperial guard, the Eldar of El'doryyn have adapted their style of war to counter that of the imperium. Large numbers of war machines to deliver their superior warriors to the fray. Resistant to the weapons of the imperium, warriors are delivered inside weapons range of their enemies. They rely mostly on lightning quick strikes and redeployment forcing their usually unwieldy enemies to react to them slowly. As a goal or group mindset, the Eldar of craft world El'doryyn want to re-establish the old Eldar empire. Not for any noble cause or pride, but for the sake of taking the galaxy away from the primitive life forms that grasp it now, for they have had their chance and have only caused havoc in the galaxy. They seek to eliminate the infestation and rule the galaxy once more and bring peace back to the galaxy. History Early History Craftworld El'doryyn was one of the first sects of Eldar to realize the fall was comming, but one of the last craftworlds to leave. There were some pre-fall Eldar who understood what their society had become and knew that disaster would strike. Those Eldar attempted in vain to warn their kin and move for a change in their society. When it became clear that their efforts were in vain, they started searching out other like-minded Eldar to evacuate. This begun the construction of the first craftworlds, and the mass exodus of the Eldar race. Many of these Eldar fled with a burning sadness in their hearts, mourning the loss of what was once a great and powerful empire. Many Eldar sought to re-establish the Eldar empire after whatever came from this cataclysm, and reclaim their power. But what would come was more horrific than any Eldar could have imagined. Many of these Eldar found themselves on the craftworld El'doryyn. Where once they held a burning desire to re-establish their empire, the events of the fall found those of craftworld El'doryyn a near-defeated people. They decided that their time ruling the stars was over, for how could they possibly rebuild when they were fighting for their very survival. So the Eldar of craftworld El'doryyn were content to let the galaxy move on without them. A Reawakening In the recent centuries, the Eldar of Craftworld El'doryyn have deicded that they could not sit back anymore. No longer could they watch the younger races ruin the galaxy. With so many threats coming from all sides, and the dominant forces in the galaxy failing so miserably to contain them, the Eldar of Craftworld El'doryyn have decided that the other races can no longer be trusted with their place in the galaxy, and that they must retake rulership of the galaxy. The first armies to encounter Craftworld El'doryyn were those of the Dark Angels, as it passed by the Eye of Terror. It was these first battles that the Craftworld's way of war began to emerge. The initial battles were hard fought, with many Eldar casualties at the hand of the Imperium's weaponry. It was discovered that once inside their enemies weapon range, casualties were few, and their enemies were dispatched swiftly. So against t he armies of the Imperium, the Great Host was employed. Mass grav-tanks full of aspect warriors dived into enemy lines, unleashing their cargo to the enemy's destruction. No sooner was a squad routed than the Warriors would re-mount and move to another part of the battle. After a major battle in Imperial space, Craftworld El'doryyn was disengaging following a major success, the majority of its armies still returning from the battlefield. While it was less well defended, a hail of Ork Roks intercepted the craftworld. Several broke through the Craftworld's defences and landed on the surface, scarring the wraithbone landscape. The Seer Council had been coordinating the defense effort nearby, and engaged the Orks directly. The seers managed to easily destroy the invading Orks, but not before Y'nara, sister to the High Seer Ty'rieal, was killed. Since the events of the Ork attack, the craftworld, at Ty'rieal's urging, has become more warlike - engaging enemies that were not necessarily required targets. In all these such battles, Ty'rieal took to the battlefield himself, meting death and destruction as well as any of the aspect warriors under his command - he would always join in battle with any Orks, and would steer the craftworld towards any known Ork armies at all times. Following his example, many of the craftworld's seers now lead from the front lines, becoming a frightfully effective tool on the battlefield. New Leadership Ty'rieal, sensing his continued distance from impartiality, approached a young aspect warrior from the Warp Spider shrine, Kai'ear Yuun. Kai'ear was becoming a known name on the craftworld already - he had already traveled each of the other aspect shrines, and at each, managed to impart his own new wisdom to the shrine. Ty'rieal influenced Kai'ear to step into the position of Autarch for the Craftworld. Kai'ear was selected in part for his affinity for the Warp Spider shrine. The aspect that most closely matched the Craftworld's own doctrine of war. After many successful campaigns against imperial forces, Kai'ear was promoted to Warmaster of the Craftworld. This was a very controversial decision, as he was still quite young for an Autarch, and was yet untested in certain theaters of war. Cast of Heroes Over the years, many famous Eldar have come from the Craftworld El'doryyn. Some rise to prominence in the ranks of the Craftworld, some live out their time of glory in the battlefield. Some shine bright and fade into legend. Farser Ty'rieal Uloryean - High Seer of Craftworld El'doryyn Autarch Kai’aer Yuun - Warmaster of Craftworld El'doryyn Spirit-brother Taeryn, the Fateslayer Ghlador - Exarch of the Rising Star Shining Spear Shrine Aldranesh, the Firehearted - Fire Dragon exarch Scorpion: Besharoth, Lord of the Dark. Male. hawk: Darhadrin the Screaming Wind. Male. banshee: Ynavanel, the Dancing Doom. Female avenger: Gwynevis, Storm of Vengeance. Female spider: Orasherra, Weaver of Lies. female Reaper: Amonroth, Bane of the Living. Male Tesil, once pilot/messenger,now wraithknight Aldrohir, twin-brother to tesil farseer bel'arion (ravenforge) Luthoran, spirit seer from moon base Iyata, dire avenger exarch from moon base Ylliath, Spirit seer from tempest In the Pegasus Gulf Quite suddenly, the craftworld changed its course, heading to the galactic northeast, and the Pegasus Gulf. There, the seers foresaw a great power, which could be the catalyst the Eldar need to return to rulership of the stars - or it could be their doom. From its location in the Segmentium Ultima, the craftworld travelled a long and slow journey towards the Eastern Fringe and the Pegasus Gulf. Even the seers knew not exactly what they sought. Their collective vision revolved only around the Eye of the Pegasus, and the ancient knowledge hidden there. Knowledge, they knew, that could change the face of the galaxy Ulyssia See Also: Ulyssia Ty'rieal knew this campaign would be the final test for Kai'ear. He had never been tested in a drawn out campaign, much preferring lightning raids and hit-and-run tactics. Faced with the unknown, Kai'ear adapted spectacularly. The Eldar forces on Ulyssia acted defensively on the planet. The seers enacted their own mission while the Eldar Warhost protected them, lashing out at any foes who came near with lightning speed, crippling their enemy before they could reach the main army. Craftworld El'doryyn escaped the conflict of Ulyssia nearly unscathed, and marking a great success. On Ulyssia the seers unearthed great artifacts and ancient knowledge. They discovered two pieces of key information. Laced around the Pegasus Gulf was ancient pieces of technology holding the Hades Gate in check. Should these devices be disrupted or destroyed, they would cause the Gate to collapse upon itself and release untold horrors upon realspace. Hand in hand with this discovery was that of the Coil of Vaul. The seers knew nothing of this artifact but for its name and its association with this gulf, but they knew it was important. Persephone See Also: Persephone While the Seers were deciding what to do with the knowledge they gained from the expedition on Ulyssia, they received knowledge of forces converging on the Imperial Agriworld of Persephone. Their worry was two-fold: Persophone was one of those planets home to the pylons keeping the Hades Gate in check. In addition, a Tau expeditionary fleet as well as an Ork WAAAGH! were two of the forces gathering there. The seers knew that either faction was more than capable of disrupting the pylons on Persephone and potentially destabilizing the Gate. So the Craftworld went to war on Persephone, in what was one of the most bloody and ruthless battles it has ever fought. Countless Eldar lives lost in defending the Imperial Hive City, holding off the Ork Hoards, and attempting to prevent the Tau fleet from meddling in affairs beyond their understanding. What would later become known as the One Day War saw most of the Craftworld's operational army decimated. In the end, the mighty WAAAGH! was too much to hold back, and the Eldar were forced off Persephone, along with the Tau and the Imperials. To make matters worse, the Pylons were damaged in the fighting, and the Hades Gate had become noticeably less stable. Ravenforge See Also: Ravenforge After the events of the One Day War, all the factions involved were left to crawl away and lick their wounds, Craftworld El'doryyn included. Time would be needed to rebuild their armies and resupply. This was made difficult for all as a Big Mek from the Ork WAAAGH! split off and traveled to the abandoned Imperial Forge World of Ravenforge, where he constructed a giant tractor cannon to pull in scrap metals and supplies to build his own WAAAGH! During this collection, active ships and fleets were caught and pulled towards Ravenforge, forcing battle to be done once more. The fighting on Ravenforge was much different than that of the One Day War on Persephone. All factions in play were biding their time, trying to rebuild their forces. This type of warfare was best suited for Kai'aer, and the Eldar of El'doryyn were very successful in the fighting on Ravenforge. On the surface, the Eldar met swift victory in all of their battles, buying time to rebuild their forces. The real battles, however, were fought upon the moon, in the Ork complex that housed the tractor cannon. The seers concocted a plan to sieze control of the tractor cannon and turn its power upon the Hades Gate. They hoped they could reconfigure the energies to stabalize the gate once more. A small strikeforcee, lead by Farseer Bel’arian, was tasked with taking the control room and refocusing the tractor cannon. This task was made difficult by the two rival Ork factions, the remains of the Tau Expediatory fleet, and a new horror seemingly risen from the dead, the forces of Hive Fleet Leviathan. Despite the numerous factions vying for control on the moon base, the strikeforcee was able to take the control room and hold it for several months, refocusing the tractor cannon and temporarily slowing the Hades Gate's destabilization. It wasn't long before the Orks and Tyranids overwhelmed the small force of Eldar on the moon base, and forced them to flee. Near the end of the campaign on Ravenforge, a scouting fleet returned, only to be brought down whole onto the planet's surface by the now-abandoned tractor cannon. Its crew was killed in the ensuing battle, but the messenger's spirit stone was recovered, and the horrifying message delivered: Necrons. It was made known that the Pegasus Gulf was once home to an Ancient Dynasty of Necrons, and that Ravenforge was in fact a dormant Tomb World. With this information, and their army nearly full strength again, El'doryyn deployed a massive host to battle with the forces of the Big Mek and the Tyranids, while they attempted to collapse the newly uncovered entrance to the Tomb World. They hoped to buy enough time to warn the rest of the system, and rouse the Imperials hiding in their fortress world to join the fight. Luckily, an armada from the Ork WAAAGH on Persephone arrived to combat the renegade Big Mek, and the Eldar of Craftworld El'doryyn used the confusion to successfully collapse the tomb entrance. Tempest be completed Category:Craftworlds Category:Eldar Category:Factions Category:Xenos Factions Category:Craftworld El'doryyn